Ursa (New Earth)
Ursa, Non and Zod remained in the Phantom Zone for many years. During this time, Zod and she mated and produced a son, Lor-Zod. Their child eventually escaped from the Phantom Zone and arrived on the planet Earth. He came under the care of the last surviving Kryptonian, the Son of Jor-El, Superman. Shortly after this event, Ursa and the others broke free of their confinement and journeyed to Earth to reclaim the Kryptonian child. They attacked the city of Metropolis, and Ursa raided the offices of the Daily Planet, where she found Lor-Zod in the care of Lois Lane. Cornering her in a stairwell, Ursa incapacitated Lois with a simple flick from her index finger. Superman fought against the Kryptonians and Ursa and her confederates were returned to the Phantom Zone. When the city-state of Kandor was returned to its normal size, Kandorian leader Alura In-Ze had it relocated to its own private planetoid directly opposite the Earth in its orbit. Alura pardoned General Zod and all of his followers and Ursa was reinstated in the Kryptonian military guild. One of Ursa's assignments was to seed the Earth with Kryptonian sleeper agents. Her son, Lor-Zod, and Kandorian security chief Thara Ak-Var began hunting down and exposing these agents. | Powers = | Abilities = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Pole-arm * Laser baton * Knife with a blade made of kryptonite | Notes = ]] * Played by Sarah Douglas, Ursa played a minor role in the 1978 film. It constituted little more than foreshadowing events for the 1981 sequel, ''Superman II. In Superman II, she was one of the three primary antagonists who escaped confinement in the Phantom Zone and came to Earth with plans of conquest. * The role of Ursa is similar to that of Faora Hu-Ul, a female Phantom Zone prisoner who worked alongside General Zod in Pre-Crisis continuity. Faora was distinguished from other Kryptonians due to her mastery of the deadly Kryptonian martial arts form Horu-Kanu. * Ursa's ability to function on Earth owes largely to material established in the 2003 limited series Superman: Birthright. Birthright provided what is now considered the definitive origin of Superman, as well as that of his Kryptonian upbringing. Originally, Post-Crisis canon established that during Krypton's 5th historical epoch, a scientist named Kem-L, an ancestor of Superman, created a device known as the Eradicator. On a historic day, the Eradicator was activated and produced a wave of energy that genetically bound all Kryptonians not only to each other, but to the planet as well. Because of this, if a Kryptonian ever attempted to leave Krypton, he or she would die. All Kryptonians born after the time of Kem-L inherited this same genetic defect, which helped to explain why there were never any Kryptonian Green Lanterns. In Krypton's final days, Jor-El managed to find a cure for the defect, and administered it to his son Kal-El before sending away from the planet. When Mark Waid wrote Superman: Birthright, this aspect of Kryptonian biology was excised from the new history. As Kryptonians no longer suffer this genetic defect, characters such as Ursa are able to leave their home environment and travel to new worlds. | Trivia = | Links = * Ursa article at Wikipedia * Sarah Douglas Official Website * Sarah Douglas biography at the Internet Movie Database (IMDB) }} Category:Kryptonian Military Guild members Category:Phantom Zoners